A great deal of information is provided to people who use electronic devices, such as mobile phones, to browse the world wide web. The world wide web includes multiple web pages that include a wide variety of information, e.g., information regarding music artists, political events, music events, movies, etc. A user accesses a web page to find out about current events. However, the information on a web page is not presented in an organized manner other than the current occurrence of events. For example, two events that occur on the same day is presented simultaneously to the user regardless of whether the user is interested in the events. Users view the unorganized information but do not find the information of interest.
It is in this content that various embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.